


春夢

by c4445698



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: Leonard Snart夢見了一個不該夢見的人
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 4





	春夢

身為一個正常的男人，就算已經40多歲了做個春夢或是早上夢遺都是難免的，但當對象是熟人，其實也不能算熟人，對象是一個還沒滿30歲的小屁孩，性別男，這件事情就有點不對了。  
Leonard Snart正在思考自己最近有沒有中什麼魔法或是招惹結怨別人下詛咒到自己身上。  
前面是沒有，但後面可能有，不過為什麼是Barry Allen而不是什麼火辣的金髮妞？

夢是從一周前開始的，他平常很少作夢，或是說做夢也都不會是什麼愉快的事情，有些是陳年往事，例如他父親怎麼打他和Lisa，童年時期的自己毫無還手之力，或是當他想要拯救Lisa時，他發現自己變得透明，只能眼睜睜看著Lisa被傷害；而他也會和普通人一樣做太空漫遊、恐怖鬼屋、瘋狂殺人魔之類的夢，但那只侷限在看完電影而且他還年輕的時候。  
當他老了，他不太作夢，或是只夢回憶，所以當那天第一次夢到Barry Allen時，老實說他很吃驚。  
他們是在一張床上，Barry躺在他旁邊，被子只遮住了他身體的一部分，他笑盈盈的看著自己，Len想開口問，這是怎麼一回事，但夢裡的他只是向前去親吻Barry，通常來說夢境裡的一切不太會有感覺，就連他父親打他的噩夢他其實也不痛，更多是心理陰影，但這次，他卻像是能感覺到對方嘴唇的柔軟以及乾燥。  
Barry瞇著眼睛享受著個吻，當Len離開他時，他重新睜開眼睛，臉上依舊帶著笑容，他們沒有對話，但Barry主動的爬上他的身子，被單不再繼續遮住他的身體，Barry雙手環著他的脖子，在他臉上落下碎吻，但臀部不安分地在前後移動著，Len太清楚這動作，和他做愛的妓女也會用這招取悅自己。  
Barry停下了動作，嘴唇張闔，似乎在說些什麼，但Len聽不見，不過他知道自己在笑，而且好像回答了些話給Barry，Barry稍微抬起臀部，一隻手抓著Len的陰莖，慢慢地往下坐，用屁股將他的陰莖吞進去，Len有時候不懂夢的邏輯，他聽不見Barry，但他可以感受到這一切，從親吻到現在陰莖被包覆的緊緻，但他很確定自己發出了一聲滿意的嘆息。  
在他身上的Barry開始動著腰，他清楚的看著自己的陰莖在Barry體內進出，而Barry的陰莖因為動作而上下晃動，Barry的表情很多變化，時而滿足、時而咬唇、時而張大嘴，滿意Len陰莖的大小，然後不想發出太多呻吟，但張大嘴時候是擦過了什麼敏感點，夢裡的他沒有做任何事，甚至把手枕在頭後面，看著這一場表演。  
然而，在高潮以前，他就醒了，他被強制抽離睡夢中，眼睛睜大看著老舊公寓的天花板斑駁，百葉窗外透出了一點點亮光，他花了幾秒鐘才想起自己醒來以前的夢，從被窩中伸出手揉臉，並且發出懊惱的聲音，接著他拿了手機起來看，早上五點多，他把手機放回櫃子上，繼續維持著正躺的模樣一陣子，才側過身，並且把手伸進自己的褲檔裡開始解決生理現象。  
其實他可以不用解決，就等他自然消下去就好了，但當他那幾秒鐘回想他和Barry在夢中做愛的樣子時，他覺得自己需要來一發，當作在夢裡沒有高潮的安慰。  
雖然在射了自己一手之後，他重新想起來，他剛剛是把那個乳臭味甘的小鬼當作是性幻想對象了嗎？這件事情讓Len更加惱怒了。

第二次夢到他是一個午寐時候，當Len注意到Barry時，他坐在自己對面，穿著便服，享用著眼前的餐點，薯條和漢堡以及炸雞，十分沒有營養的東西，他一邊吃東西一邊看著自己，嘴巴不斷咀嚼著食物，所以他沒有開口說話，番茄醬沾到他嘴旁時，Len知道自己伸手去幫他擦掉，Barry露出了靦腆的笑容。  
當他吃完所有東西之後，一臉滿足的模樣，接著他從自己對面坐到身邊，頭輕輕的側靠上肩膀，Len知道自己應該在笑，突然的，Barry抬起頭來看著四周，接著對著Len比出一個『噓』的動作，Len看著他屁股往後挪，製造出了一些空間，彎下腰，頭直接對著他的胯部，幫他拉下褲子拉鍊，從內褲的邊緣把他的老二給掏出來，一開始先是用手觸碰，Len不確定自己為什麼沒有制止他，但從店裡的擺設來看，這應該是聖人與罪人，所以就算被發現也不會有人敢多說什麼，也許Barry也知道這點。  
等到稍微有點反應時，Barry伸出舌頭舔著前端，Len能感覺到那種刺激，接著是被一口含入，這和上次用屁股做不太一樣，口腔的感覺更加潮濕以及溫熱，Barry偶爾會抬頭看他，Len只是撫摸他的頭髮，同時也是一種鼓勵。  
然後Barry突然停下了動作，他的嘴張闔，Len還是沒聽見聲音，但他知道自己回答以後，這次Barry一口氣將他的陰莖含到最深處，然後──  
他又醒了，睜開眼睛，是在自己和Mick的工作室，Mick坐在那張已經有點破舊的沙發上，喝著啤酒，注意到他醒了以後，只是瞄了一眼他的檔部，沒說什麼，繼續喝了一口啤酒以後，進入沉思。  
Mick總是這樣，喝酒以後沉思，沒人知道他到底在想什麼，Len和他多年好友，他也只有把握猜對一半。  
想Mick正在思考什麼非常的消火，至少五分鐘內他就不再勃起了，但解決掉勃起這件事情以後，他又想起了Barry的臉。  
「你晚上想去找點樂子嗎？」Len問他。  
「我無所謂。」Mick回應。  
他晚上要去找一個火辣的美女，大幹一場，把Barry Allen在夢裡造成的影響給驅逐走。

火辣豔遇的功效只有兩天，兩天後的晚上，他又夢到了Barry。  
這次地點是在沙發上，是在一個客廳，Len稍微觀察了一下四周，他很確定這不是他任何一處安全屋或是熟悉的地方，所以這有可能是Barry家。  
沙發旁邊有一個家用電話，這年頭還在用家用電話？他這樣想著，不過家用電話旁邊還有個桌曆，他看見了十月二十八號被圈起來，但他不確定是不是今天，「Len──」他聽見有人叫他，這是除了笑聲以外，第一次在夢裡聽見聲音，他朝聲音的方向看去，Barry穿著一件浴袍，不確定是剛洗完澡還是只是輕鬆打扮，他從廚房端出了一個蛋糕，上面插著一根小蠟燭，他端著蛋糕走到客廳，把蛋糕放在桌上以後坐到他旁邊。  
Barry看起來很開心，他看著自己開始說話，Len又聽不見聲音了，但他知道自己應該是微笑面對，只是都沒有開口，接著Barry把蛋糕端到自己面前，似乎是想要自己吹熄那根蠟燭，他照做了，Barry開心的笑著。  
蛋糕重新放回了桌上，這時候Len才發現並沒有刀子要切蛋糕，他似乎是問出口了，Barry挖起了上方的鮮奶油，點在了自己的嘴唇上，Len立刻就明白了他的意思，向前俯身舔到他嘴唇上的鮮奶油，不意外的演變成了一個吻。  
他以為這時候就會醒來，畢竟夢境總不會給他太多好處，可是這次沒有，Barry被壓在沙發上，他的浴袍被解開了，裡面什麼也沒穿，Barry伸長了手用手指挖了一坨鮮奶油，放到了自己的身上，Len很自然地舔掉。  
噁心的化學甜味殘留在嘴中，這種東西他一概不吃，但在Barry身上，那肯定是不一樣的，Barry不斷把鮮奶油抹在自己身上，讓Len不斷吃掉他身上的鮮奶油，Barry的陰莖挺翹著，顯示著他非常興奮的狀態，可是他卻在這時候推了推Len的胸膛，要他停下。  
Len停下了，他看著Barry坐起身子，浴袍落在了沙發上，身上有沒舔乾淨的鮮奶油痕跡，「不能」、「你」、「我也要」Len斷續的聽見這幾個詞，如果他理解沒錯的話，應該類似於：『不能只有你在吃，我也要吃。』這類的話，Barry彎下腰拉下了他的運動長褲，這種小遊戲不止讓Barry興奮了，他自己也有反應，Barry挖了不少鮮奶油，抹上了他的老二，Len感覺到了一陣涼意，但下一秒，就是舌頭的碰觸，Barry正在吃著他老二上的鮮奶油，他的舌頭捲起了前端的鮮奶油後，短暫的離開，接著從根部一路往上舔。  
Len看見鮮奶油都存留在他舌頭上，也許他也是故意給Len看的，下一秒他就閉上嘴，喉結動了一下，又重新張開嘴，鮮奶油消失在嘴中。  
Len不知道自己講了什麼，Barry又笑了起來，然後他又挖了更多鮮奶油抹在自己的陰莖上，Barry又低下頭，開始他的清理工作。

Len在醒來時記得的一件事情是，蛋糕上面最後的鮮奶油被抹在了Barry的穴口，接著覺得自己最裡有一股甜膩的味道，但那只是錯覺，畢竟他沒有在睡前或是任何時候吃甜食的習慣。  
他伸手摀住自己的臉，開始思考，這一切到底哪裏出了錯，這已經是他第三次夢到和Barry的春夢。  
人總說日有所思夜有所夢，所以夢到這一切是因為他對Barry有意思，甚至到想和他上床的地步嗎？  
Lisa畫好全妝，容光煥發的走出房間，看到她哥哥一臉憔悴，手上端著一杯黑咖啡的坐在沙發上，平常雖然會互相拌嘴，但Len這種狀況並不常見，或是說見到這種狀況表示計畫出問題，可是最近他們可沒有什麼賺錢計畫。  
基於好心，並且身為一個好妹妹，她走到Len旁邊坐下，翹起腳調整好坐姿以後開口問：「打算聊一下嗎？」省了那些基本問候，直接進入主題。  
Len沒有看她，只是喝了一口咖啡後，才開口說：「你覺得夢真的是自己潛意識所投射出來的產物嗎？」  
Lisa可沒料到這個學術性話題，「通常是，但也不完全是，就像我有時候還會夢到Louis再打我，但我想那個部分可以算是記憶吧？」  
「記憶和潛意識，還有哪種可能性？」Len不太想把這件事情放在潛意識上面，畢竟那就表示他對Barry是有幻想的。  
「我有聽過一種說法，夢裡所見一切可能是平行世界發生的，你知道這世界上有超能力者後，這理論也許是真的。」Lisa不是科學迷，但不論如何多少聽過一點平行宇宙論，畢竟知道這些訊息，拿去釣有錢的科學家時候挺好當話題的。  
Len又喝了一口咖啡，點點頭，Lisa知道那是沒事的代表，於是她起身，準備開始充實的過一整天，如果出去物色獵物並且讓她上鉤算的話。  
Lisa出門後，Len將咖啡杯放在桌上，開始思考，如果那是平行世界的話，那也就合理了，為什麼他只能看見並且聽到一些聲音，而不完全有自己意識存在，那這樣可以撇除掉他對Barry有任何遐想的可能性。雖然是這樣說，但一想到平行世界的自己和Barry搞在一起，這事還是有些奇怪，應該說是太奇怪了。

Len已經快習慣一睡覺，並且發現自己在作夢之後就會看見Barry這事了。  
不過這次有些不一樣，地點……可以說是他家，或是其中一個安全屋，自己最常待的那個，Barry在沙發上看起來有些坐立不安，和之前游刃有餘的模樣很不一樣，而自己手上端著兩個馬克杯的東西，似乎是牛奶和橙汁，真的？平行世界的自己喝這些？不喝酒？多種疑問不斷產生，但這些問題不會得到回答。  
平行世界的他走到了沙發旁邊坐下，並且把牛奶和橙汁都給了Barry，這就很理所當然了，『我不知道你要喝哪個，就都給你了。』這是第一次他在夢裡聽見那麼完整一句話。  
『為什麼那麼緊張？』他笑著問，Barry紅了臉，沒有說話，這不是沒聽見，而是嘴唇真的沒有在動。  
『你不開口的話我是沒辦法知道你在想什麼的。』才怪，Len自己吐槽，他長年的經驗和歷練讓他可以從一些細節知道別人的想法，尤其是Barry這種天真的傢伙，雖然還不能明確判定，但這是肯定和性或是任何對天真小子來說過於刺激的事情有關。  
Barry這時候是開口了，但他並沒有聽見Barry說了什麼，『我其實對這件事情沒什麼要求，每個人都有自己的步調。』他這麼回答Barry之後，對方紅著臉，但看起來有點失落，『你要知道，強迫從來不是一件好事，強迫只會讓人受傷。』Len拍了拍Barry的頭，安慰著他，接著自己起身，走到房間裡面，他進來似乎是想拿件外套，雖然只有一瞬間，但Len看見了擺在床頭櫃前的一顆綠寶石，他從衣架上取下外套，轉身之後，看見Barry站在門口，自己都還來不及開口叫他的名字，突然就被一股力量撞倒，順勢的倒在了後面的床上。  
Barry的嘴一張一闔，明顯是在說話，但自己還是聽不到，抓著外套的手鬆開，接著把手摸上Barry的臉，『你如果真的想做，等下你喊停我也不會停下。』自己講完以後，Barry為了表示自己的決心，低頭親了他。  
這次是Len第一次看到Barry從脫衣服、前戲到最後被幹到高潮的模樣，由於是第一人稱視角，就算自己體會不到任何東西，都還是覺得身入其境，不過從Barry的表現可以得知，這應該是在交往前期的事情，第一次做愛的體驗。  
夢到現在都還沒醒來，而平行世界的他幹了Barry三次，至少自己高潮是三次，而Barry高潮次數遠大於三次，到最後是真的哭著求不要後，才終於收手，Barry累到已經昏昏欲睡，Len拍了拍他的頭髮，說：『睡吧，你該好好休息。』  
Barry睡著前滴咕了什麼，他自然也是聽不到的。

醒來的時候已經是接近中午，顯然夢裡搞了多久他也真的就睡了多久，畢竟他用第一人稱看了一場真人實境秀的性愛片，當他從床上坐起身，倒也不是說他在回味Barry被他幹時的模樣，雖然那占了很大一部分，可是他更多是在想一些細節，床頭櫃上的擺設，房間裡的家具，以及時間日期，當他思考完後，抬頭看了自己房間，他才知道自己似乎想錯了什麼。  
那不是平行世界的自己，那就是自己，就算平行世界再怎麼和這裡一樣，不可能連外套、武器以及牆壁上殘留的血跡一樣，他的外套總是掛在直立衣架的最外邊，自己隨身攜帶的小槍總是把手向左，槍口朝門的擺放，以及進浴室前那片暗色血跡，那時候是自己受了傷，進浴室處理前不小心抹在牆上的。  
確定那是自己之後，他開始回想時間，他沒有仔細看到日期，但從Barry的穿著可以判斷是冬天，而時間是下午，畢竟他們一路做到了天暗，沒什麼用的資訊，再來的資訊就是那一塊綠寶石，自己手上並沒有那一塊，這表示不久之後他會得到它，就和他不久之後會得到Barry一樣。

事情其實比料想的快，應該說那塊綠寶石的蹤跡，幾乎是在隔天下午，新聞就在播報這次在中城博物館的一系列寶石展覽，順便說了維安規格有多高，就像是講給那些小偷聽得一樣，不要打任何主意，你們偷不到的。  
一般小偷當然不行，但他可是Leonard Snart，展期長度為一個月，而且真正的展覽室在下周才開始，等於說他有將近五周的時間可以計劃怎麼偷出那些寶石，所以在新聞撥出的當天晚上，他就找了Lisa和Mick開始策畫這一切。

『你在這裡做什麼！』Len茫然的站在街上，紅色的人影突然出現在幾面前，慌張的問著他，『Snart，你快離開這裡！』這是Len第一次聽見Barry在他夢中說話，他居然知道自己是在作夢，畢竟這已經發生太多次了，他快速的觀察了一下四周，整條街像是被颱風捲過一樣，最好不是天氣巫師搞的鬼，畢竟這次作案沒有叫上他。  
『你看起來需要幫忙。』Len說，Barry聽見這回答以後更加氣急敗壞的叫他離開，同時間，一個穿著遊戲巫師袍那傢伙飄在半空中，手上拿著其中一個展覽品，那是一顆被打磨成橢圓形的天然紅寶石，色澤暗沉，但因為是天然關係，是這展場中數一數二貴的物品，Len知道是因為那是目標之一，反正都要偷那塊綠寶石了，幹嘛不順便多偷一些。  
『我的確需要。』Barry講出口瞬間摀住了嘴巴，『該死的咒語。』他咒罵了一聲，Len挑眉，他還沒搞懂現在狀況，『什麼咒語？』Len問。  
『這巫師對我下了真心實話咒，他試圖想套出我真實身分威脅我，阿──該死。』Barry懊惱的說，他現在把所有弱點都曝露出來了，Len倒覺得有趣了，一個會講任何實話的Barry Allen，倒也不是說自己看不出Barry是否在說謊，畢竟他說謊功力很爛，但有些東西沒有咒語還是無法讓他說出口的。  
Len舉起冷凍槍，對準了上方的巫師，『我吸引他注意力，你去做你想做的。』Len才剛說完，Barry瞬間湊到他身邊，親了一下他的嘴，老實說Len的意識是嚇到了，可是夢裡的他只是勾起笑容，『我們晚點再談這事。』Barry選擇不說話，但他的臉快和制服一樣紅了，Barry跑離了Len的身邊，Len把注意力放到了巫師身上，扣下板機時冷凍槍開始發亮。

十月二十七號。  
Len在博物館的跑馬燈看到了日期以及時間，晚上的十一點三十六分，而那個時間是他們已經在對抗那個巫師，所以他抵達時間需要更早一些。  
不過知道了時間地點以及會發生什麼事情，之後的事情就好說了，更何況，他已經知道他和Barry『以後』會發生什麼樣的事情了。

Len摘下護目鏡，「恭喜你了，小子，順利逮到人了。」他邊說邊把冷凍槍收回腿上的槍套裡。  
「謝謝你的幫忙，Snart，沒有你我做不到。」Len不知道逮到巫師後，咒語的力量是否還在，但誰不喜歡聽到感謝呢，更何況Barry看起來是真心的在道謝。  
「一小時後，聖人與罪人，我和你還有點事情要談。」才剛說完，Barry臉就紅了，Len沒有夢到後面的事情，但現在不論怎樣都只能走一步算一步，「在我們碰面之前，小子，嘴巴閉緊一點，我們不知道咒語失效沒。」他邊說邊離開Barry面前，快速的閃到巷子裡頭，以防警方在半路出現，還有就是他路上還有點事情要去辦，否則現在過去聖人與罪人，只需要半小時而已。  
老實說，因為沒有後續的發展，他也不敢肯定Barry一定會來，但他夢到了之後的事情，表示今天的事情就是促成一切的原因，他還記得鮮奶油的那個夢，十月二十八號，那肯定是什麼紀念日了，而今天的日期如果成功了，那十月二十八號的紀念日也就成立了。  
他一邊喝著啤酒一邊等人，一小時十五分之後，Barry走了進來，他那張娃娃臉與酒吧格格不入，他很快地找到了自己的位置，繞過了人群走過來坐在他對面，Len注意到許多人看到他坐下後，立刻失去了興致把眼神收回。  
「我還以為你會失約。」剛過一小時之後，Len是真的這樣想。  
「我有些其他事情要處理。」Barry回答他，「別問。」他趕緊補上一句，這句話讓Len知道咒語應該還沒失效，所以現在問他什麼他都會說出口，這的確很危險。  
「我不問你的工作。」Len將身體往後，整個靠在椅背上，「但我要問，我剛剛讓你做你想做的，而你親了我，這是為什麼？」  
Barry嘴巴微張，但下一秒他用手摀住了嘴，試圖阻止自己講出口，看來是打算隱藏到底了，但從他的反應來看，他應該是對自己有點什麼念頭，那現在只需要讓他親口說出來就好，Len身體向前，一隻手拉開了Barry摀住嘴的那隻手，放到嘴邊親吻了一下，「現在只有我和你兩個人，你可以說任何你想說的真心話。」Len越過桌子靠近他，在距離只剩下五公分時候停下，「或是你想做的任何事。」  
那天晚上他和Barry接吻，確立關係，剛好他們確立關係的時候已經過了午夜，所以他們的交往紀念日確實是十月二十八號沒錯。

不過Len也沒想到那個吻也是三個月以來最大的進展，主要是剛好碰上了麻煩的敵人，Barry忙得不可開交，他們兩個碰面的次數很少，更多時候是傳簡訊打電話，Len可沒有料想到這點。  
雖然他也不是很在意，畢竟他感覺Barry其實也還在適應他們正在交往這事情，為了表示誠意以及歉意（他畢竟還是拿走了那個綠寶石，被Barry念了一番）他這三個月都乖乖在家，或是幫忙策畫，但不直接參與的搶案。  
Barry臨時來訪那天是一月多，中城正在下雪，他那時候正在家裡閱讀一本書，舒服地坐在有暖氣的客廳，他其實很少固定一個住處，但從上個月中開始就一直住在這裡了，他和Barry的第一次就是在這安全屋，所以保險起見，他一直在這，Barry在中午時候傳訊息問他在哪，他報了地址，然後他說他下午兩點會到，雖然理所當然的遲到了幾分鐘。  
他開門的時候，Barry圍著紅色圍巾，頭髮上有一些些雪花，顯然不是快速跑過來的，Len讓他進了門，問了他要喝什麼，Barry答不出來，所以他弄了果汁和熱牛奶給他，就和當初的夢一樣。  
「我不知道你要喝哪個，就都給你了。」他坐在沙發另一端，Barry盯著眼前的杯子，沒有抬頭看自己，他是準備來這裡進行下一步的，這種反應也很正常。  
「為什麼那麼緊張？」Len明知故問，理所當然的，Barry沒有回答他，「你不開口的話我是沒辦法知道你在想什麼的。」  
這句話的推動之下，Barry開口了：「你、你都不會想做那件事嗎？我是說，我們都交往三個月了，沒有上床是不是很奇怪？」Len記得接下來他要怎麼回應，不過看Barry這麼害羞表達以及微微透露著期待的模樣，Len覺得很可愛，「我其實對這件事情沒什麼要求，每個人都有自己的步調。」他回答之後，Barry看起來很失落，畢竟他今天是來做這件事情的，自己說的話卻像是被拒絕那樣，他補上一句：「你要知道，強迫從來不是一件好事，強迫只會讓人受傷。」接著起身回房間，就像夢裡那樣，最初的想法應該是真的要送Barry回家，在路上好好開導他之類的。  
被偷來的綠寶石擺在那，他和夢裡一樣拿了外套，才剛轉身，Barry就站在門口，下一秒把他撲倒在床上，「我每次都覺得只有我在喜歡你，而你只是在敷衍我，你真的喜歡我嗎？為什麼不想和我做愛？」Barry的語氣聽起來很害怕，害怕下一秒Len就會告訴他，對，這一切都只是騙局，或是我只是把你當遊戲這類的。  
其實Len最早是真的這樣想的，他對Barry一開始的想法真的是一場遊戲，如果沒有這些預知夢，單純的Barry和他告白，他有高達七成的機率會拒絕，但在這三個月簡訊和電話中相處下來，Len認識了更多私底下的Barry Allen，他們是可以繼續走下去的，也許Barry今天來找他的原因也是這樣，所以才想發展出下一步。  
「你如果真的想做，等下你喊停我也不會停下。」Len才剛說完，Barry展現了他的決心，親了他。  
一切都順理成章，在親吻中脫掉彼此的衣服，不需要藉著室內暖爐也足夠火熱，早就準備好的保險套和潤滑劑也派上用場，不得不說，親自做起來還是比看起來爽很多。  
「睡吧，你該好好休息。」當他把Barry操到沒力氣時，他這樣告訴他，Barry躺在他的臂窩裡，顯然很安心，他閉著眼睛，小聲滴咕著：「你為什麼準備了套子和潤滑劑？」Len聽見了這問題後只是親了一下他的頭頂，並且希望Barry醒來以後別想起這問題，他不想對Barry說謊，至少這件事情上不要。

自從第一次上床以後，他們幾乎每周碰面兩次，最少都有一次是在床上度過，另一次大部分時候是一起吃頓晚餐，或是短暫碰面，畢竟閃電俠的工作很忙。  
不過中間有一次Barry有了個三天的假期，只要中城一切安穩，他甚至連閃電俠的工作都不用去，而Len為了確保這一點，他提早幾天把消息散布出去，他們第一次一起度過了一個小假期，Len也間接發現，自己現在是真的喜歡上Barry了。  
喔還有，他們同居了，Len夢到的那間房子是他們的，更正確來說是Len偷偷買下來的，不過還是假裝有房東一樣租給他們，也許再晚一些，他會告訴Barry真話，不過現在還不是時候。  
所以當他們迎來一周年時，Barry在前一周躺在他腿上時說：「我其實沒想到我們會交往到現在。」他放下手機，視線盯著Len，正在看書的Len只是翻了一頁，隨口問一句：「你是對自己沒信心還是對我沒信心？」他不可能告訴Barry，他們度過了一周年，還有後面的兩年，或者更多。  
「都有吧，你知道，礙於我們的身分。」Barry漫不經心的回答，「紀念日一起去吃頓飯？」Barry問他。  
Len又翻了一頁，然後說：「我可以做晚餐，你可以買個鮮奶油蛋糕當點心，畢竟你愛高熱量。」他隨便找了個藉口，同時盡量讓自己專心在書本上，他可不想現在勃起，這樣Barry就知道他在想一些色色的事情，不過鮮奶油蛋糕這點，他也希望Barry能理解道他的小心思。

Len在七點時候準備好了晚餐，之後就是等Barry下班，按照他今天的行程來看，應該就快到家了，畢竟他繞路去拿了他們的鮮奶油蛋糕，他沒有給Barry太多提示，不過他相信Barry會自己想通鮮奶油蛋糕的用途。  
說起來，他們把鮮奶油用完以後那蛋糕有沒有進到Barry胃裡，這點還需要查證，雖然看不出來，但Len很少浪費食物，多虧了童年有一餐沒一餐的生活。  
家門被打開了，Barry手上提著一個蛋糕盒和背著他的公事包進門，一進門看到Len以後先是臉紅了一下，然後走到他旁邊親了親他臉頰，「我回來晚了，我好餓。」  
「把蛋糕拿去冰之後就可以開飯了，我去把牛排給盛盤就行。」Len告訴他，Barry看起來可開心了，一回家就有飯吃這點，也是他和Len同居以後才有的福利。  
晚餐很好，和平常一樣，不過菜色精緻很多，不像平常把東西都是份量偏多的燉煮法，雖然Barry也沒什麼意見，畢竟能吃較重要，成為閃電俠以後，他以前不挑的嘴現在更不挑了。  
吃飽以後，他們先是在沙發上賴了一下，Barry起身說要先去洗澡，身上沾了什麼化學藥品云云，Len知道那只是一個藉口，不過他也沒多說什麼。  
然後就是夢裡那樣了，端著蛋糕，穿著浴袍來給他一個驚喜，雖然蛋糕這驚喜是自己提出的，但浴袍肯定是Barry的主意。  
「雖然我沒說過，但我很謝謝你這一年來陪伴我度過很多事情，煮超多好吃的食物給我吃，我愛你。」Len只是微笑，然後Barry點燃了蠟燭，端到自己面前，Len微笑吹熄蠟燭，他是發自內心的笑著，只因為剛剛Barry的真情告白。  
Barry把蛋糕放回桌上，Len假裝疑惑的問：「Barry，刀子呢？沒刀子我們可不能吃蛋糕。」他說完以後，Barry用食指挖了一坨鮮奶油，點在自己嘴上，沒有說話，Len只是親了上去，不論有沒有夢境事先告知，他也都會這麼做。  
解開的浴袍，滿身的鮮奶油，嘴裡噁心的甜膩味道，鮮奶油口交，以及一場最後演變成在沙發上的性愛，後續的事情是他們一起洗澡，雖然他們共用的沐浴乳是清爽型的，但怎麼洗還是覺得身上有一股甜膩的味道。  
不過這是一周年，特別一點也不會怎樣，Len是這麼想的。

在他們即將兩周年之際，Len其實已經有些忘了那些夢了，所以他只是隨口問了Barry晚上要不要去聖人與罪人吃飯，前陣子才重新裝修好，順便換了個廚師，之前那位廚師在上次戰鬥中被波及到還在醫院打石膏。  
剛下班還沒洗澡的Barry只花了兩秒就換好衣服，一臉興奮的準備出門，因為肚子餓的關係，Len已經摸透他了，但Len也只是笑笑。  
他們現在可以很自然的在街上牽手，大概在他們在半年前，所有事情都曝光了，所有人Barry的關係人都知道他們在約會甚至同居，最初時候鬧了一次家庭革命，後來不知道怎麼就安靜下來了，Len雖然身為中心人物，可他其實沒有太大關注這件事情，畢竟他要忙的事情還很多。  
喔對了他也差不多改邪歸正了，大概，他還是再作案，但已經把目標從一般市井小民手上轉移成了其他犯罪集團，不要問為什麼他知道內線情報，Barry真的問過，Len只是用一個吻和一場美妙的性愛轉移了注意力。  
他們到了聖人與罪人後，Barry立刻就點了三份套餐，Len也點了份牛排和啤酒，大概把自己那份主餐解決完Len才覺得眼前的畫面似曾相似，原來是這一天，和Barry相處太久，現在事情有沒有照夢境走都無所謂了，他是這樣想的。  
雖然是這樣說，不過當Barry臉上沾到番茄醬時，Len還是伸手把他擦掉，Barry給了他一個甜笑，當他解決完那些食物後，立刻就坐到自己身旁，頭輕輕靠在他肩膀上，像是在撒嬌，Len喜歡這種小動作，Barry突然抬起頭，看了看四處，現在時間其實還早，聖人與罪人的客人還不算太多，Len知道他的下一步。  
當自己的陰莖被Barry含入嘴中後，他表面平靜的注意著其他人，倒也不是說害怕被發現，只是單純的不希望有人看到Barry的這一面，誰能想到閃電俠或是說一個警察下班後，在一間餐廳裡幫男友口交呢？  
不過當Barry刻意進攻著他的馬眼或是故意用深喉時，他的表情也有些變化，他輕輕摸著Barry的頭髮，就像是一種鼓勵，Barry停了下來，抬頭說：「你想要射在我嘴裡，還是我們現在去廁所解決？」  
「我想射在你嘴裡，但我也不介意等下再去廁所來一次，或是你想去附近的廉價旅館。」Len冷靜的回答他，Barry聽見答案以後點頭，再次張嘴把他的陰莖全數含入，並且吸允，Len的精液一波一波的射進了Barry的喉嚨裡。  
Barry重新抬起頭時，他已經把精液都吞進肚子裡了，Len慢條斯理地把自己的陰莖給收回褲子裡，他們用了三分鐘結帳並且回家，閃電俠特快車，幾乎是在一進家門，Len就把Barry壓在門板上，右手隔著褲子揉捏著他的陰莖，Barry沒忍住呻吟，Len說：「要小聲一點，以免你叫得太大聲，鄰居都會知道我把你幹的很爽。」  
如果是一年前的Barry可能會臉紅，乖乖聽話，但現在的Barry只是挑釁的告訴他：「你試試看啊，把我操到叫出聲。」Len只是笑了一下，然後蹲下，給了Barry一個禮尚往來，但故意讓他徘徊在高潮邊緣的口交，他們都很清楚彼此的極限和敏感點，控制高潮這事對Len只是小事一件。  
他們最後當然沒在門口做到最後，他知道用什麼姿勢可以讓Barry尖叫出聲，但那需要在一張床舖上執行。

今天是那天，Len想著，他第一次夢到Barry的那天，而今天是他們新婚後第一天，昨晚一整天的婚禮儀式足以讓他們兩個累翻，所以昨天他們只是脫了西裝以後就上床睡覺，什麼也沒幹，反正平常就在幹了。  
他們的婚禮雖然很小，來參加的只有真的親朋好友而已，大部分都是Barry那邊的朋友就是了，不過他們還是訂了一間飯店的蜜月套房，準備在裡面住個兩三天在回家，人總要有點變化性，總是在家一成不變不好。  
「你起的好早。」Barry用沙啞的聲音說著，他半瞇著眼，一半的臉埋沒在過軟的枕頭裡，但臉上是止不住的笑，Len低頭親他，雖然只是嘴唇接觸，但至少也停留了五秒，Barry的嘴唇有點乾，晚點要讓他多喝點水。  
Barry掀開了被子，跨坐在他的腰部上，同時向前傾，雙手環住他的脖子，在自己的臉上落下碎吻，一路從臉頰吻到胸口，臀部不斷的在他晨勃的陰莖上動著，試圖讓他更硬，「我們新婚夜沒有做愛，你今天得用上一整天來補償我了，Mr. Allen-Snart.」  
Len沒有回答，只是讓Barry自己來，他雙手枕在頭後看這場火辣的表演秀，就和當初夢境一樣，可是這次，他沒有因為醒來而錯過高潮，而是在高潮以前，把Barry推翻在床上，拿回了主控權。  
「我當然會用上一整天來補償你，Mr. Snart-Allen.」他在Barry耳邊說著，接著手抓住了Barry的臉，稍微往旁邊扳，讓他看向門口的行李箱，「我的行李箱裡面，裝滿了很多小玩具，能讓我們在房間一整天都不無聊。」邊說還邊用力進入Barry體內，他鬆開了手，Barry把頭擺正看著他，露出了幸福並且滿足的笑容，但下一秒取而代之的表情是被擦過前列腺的爽臉。  
他們除了吃飯時間外，真的都沒有離開房間。

後面的事情Len從來沒有夢過，往後的一切都是驚喜，不論是他們收養了一個孩子，或是遇到各種世界危機後一起度過，看著Barry平安歸來這類的。  
有沒有預測未來其實都沒差了，Len在這幾年內知道了現在才是最重要的。


End file.
